Clamping sets designed to clamp cylindrical bodies in cylindrical recesses are known in the art. One such clamping set is disclosed in DE 27 34 784 C2. The known clamping set has proven itself in the creation of high radial clamping forces with automatic disconnection after loosening of the tightening screws. However, it was observed in some cases at low friction coefficients on the cone surfaces that the center cone ring, which under some circumstances experiences plastic deformation at high torques, is forced out between the neighboring cone elements in the axial direction toward the apex of the cone surfaces.
Due to the problems associated with clamping in environments with a low friction coefficient, there has developed a need for a clamping set that provides high radial clamping forces in low friction coefficient arrangements and resists deformation of the clamping set components when high torques are applied to the components.